shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sven Kuechler
Introduction "Colonel" Kuechler was proud of his adherence to the Hessian military virtues and is well known for his discipline, obedience, and ruthlessness. There is nothing soft about Kuechler's leadership because none usually stand in his way for long Appearance Keuchler wears a green army uniform with grey pants and a white shirt underneath. He also wears a black officers hat with black boots on Personality Keuchler is a straight forward disciplined officer. He does not take kindly to insubordination and craves battle. His attitude to his nakama or how he says soldiers is as a dictators. His ruthlessness knows no bounds and accepts any challenge given to him. Keuchler also likes to mock his opponents in battle and loves to down play their performance. Abilities and Powers Kuechler is a new generation shichibukai and was the first candidate for the position in the marines search for new members, showing how powerful he really is. He was given the nickname "Shark King' after he defeated the seaking that was known as the kings of all sharks in a 1 on 1 sea duel with the help of his devil fruit. Devil Fruit Kuechler ate the Sakana Sakana no Mi Model: Megalodon. With this devil fruit he was able to defeat the king of sharks in an under water battle to the death. This fruit also takes away 2 weaknesses a normal devil fruit user would have and those are water and the untenability to swim. It also grants him the ability to transform into a massive, almost seaking, size shark. Although he mastered his devil fruit in every aspect, he has not been able to get by one of its main weaknesses and that is the unability to breathe on land while in shark form. The most he is able to last on land is 30 seconds at the most. Swordsmanship The Colonels weapon of choice is an officers sabre. But this sabre's blade is of one of the former king of sharks teeth. After kuechler had defeated it, he plucked out on of its teeth and fashioned it into a sabre. He is very proficient in using it but mostly for powerful and destructive cuts and slashes History Kuechler grew up in a militaristic society and was raised by a group of mercenaries called the Hessians. As he grew up he learned how to fight and how to use a sword. He was a prodigy even among the battle loving Hessians and soon he became their "Colonel", and created a pirate crew using their name. As he went around west blue he recruited other crews and their ships thus amassing a pirate fleet of 20 ships. As he entered the grand line he was a force to be reckoned with and destroyed anyone in his path. At one point he ate a devil fruit that let him turn into a shark. As soon as he ate it he soon heard about the legendary shark king and without hesitation he went on to find it and challenged it. After a fierce battle kuechler ended up defeating the giant seaking and plucked out one of its teeth creating a sabre out of it. After his victory over ther shark king, kuechler sent multiple pirates around the grand line to inform people of his victory. Rivalry with Dragon At one point while kuechler was sailing to sabondy to enter the new world with his fleet, kuechler came upon the sailing Revolutionary Commander-in-Chief Monkey D. Dragon. Again without hesitation kuechler challenged him to attain fame throughout the world as the man who defeated Revolutionary Dragon. As the battle progressed it became more fierce every second and in the end kuechler and his entire fleet were defeated. After the defeat kuechler went into a frenzy and destroyed multiple islands in his retreat. Soon he was given a letter from world government asking him to join the shichibukai. At first kuechler declined but after deliberation an persuation from his crew, he thought out a plan to re-build his fleet and attack dragon and the revolutionaries to get his revenge. Category:Pirate Category:Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Ancient Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Male Category:Swordsmen